Mei Tata
Mei Tata is a cupid in training who on her first mission was sent out to look for people with wishes to find love and grant them in the process in Cupid's Chocolates. Background One day Mei Tata blessed a chocolate cake that was offered to her by someone who has a love wish and left the cake on the building rooftop. She was supposed to wait for the owner of the chocolate cake but was distracted by the smell of food leaving the cake behind when it was spotted by Haoyi and that's where his predicament begins. Appearance Her outfit is a pinkish risque mini dress with a lot of austere, heart emblems, and a variety of long and short ribbons. She has very long pink hair that tied in pig tails. She also sports two protruding cow lick that looks like an insects's antenna. Personality She has an easygoing airheaded non chalant personality. She tends to be clumsy which gets her in difficult situations. She acts as an adviser to Haoyi, telling him about the effects of the Cupid Chocolates and how to reverse them. She can be very friendly towards others, becoming instant friends with Sandy. Her appetite knows no boundaries where she would often steal food from any stall or grocery store she passes by. Because of her frequent clumsiness, she is now in danger of losing her powers and if she does she would become a normal human being. As time passes, Mei Tata has come to realize that she has feelings for Hoayi and doesn't want to leave his side wondering if there's a future for her in his life. She is very protective of him, such as when she was forced to videotape Du Yuze beating up Jiang Haoyi as evidence of his crimes and wanted to stop Du Yuze beating him up to protect Haoyi. Abilities As a a cupid in training she is capable of being invisible that no one can see except for Haoyi. She can slow down time in which she uses it when she either needs to talk to Haoyi or get him out of a pitch, that is if she is not busy eating something. She can change the weather. She is also capable of altering ones memories when the situation calls for it. Also, as a cupid, she can also make couples for in love with each other though she tends to botch up which makes her a klutz especially when she get's distracted by the smell of food. Relationships Love Interest Jiang Haoyi "Haoyi. Whatever happens in my future, you'll never know. Whatever happens in your future, I can never intervene. Haoyi. Is there a place in your future - for me"? Mei Tata met Haoyi after he accidentally ate the chocolate cake that she made causing girls to fall for him. At first, she had little interest in him since he's mortal but she enjoyed being around him even helping him with problems and if he's in danger saving his life. As times goes, Mei Tata has come to realize that she has falling in love with Haoyi, having feelings for him, and wondering if there's a future for her in his life not wanting to leave his side though she knows that she can't intervene with him. Others Haoyi's Harem Mei Tata never appears to the Harem, but she watches over them from the sides as they're together with Haoyi knowing that everyone is doing well. She did unexpectedly reveal herself to them for a moment when she was on the verge of loosing her powers. Hua Yushan Mei Tata met Yushan in the hospital after she had woken up and took her to part in the god world and told her about the chocolates magic and apologized to Yushan for her mixed memories with Haoyi making her believe that he was her childhood sweetheart. She was forgiven by Yushan and the two got along real well. Fellow Gods Keluo Krogh "Krogh! Don't try to trick me into eating Cupid's Chocolate! You're not my type! Don't bother me again! Give up"! Mei Tata met Krogh in the god world and was very annoyed by him. She knows that he likes her a lot. Mei Tata feels nothing for Krogh saying that he's not her type. Changzha Reuss Mei Tata has great respect for Ruess since he's the Director and Chocolate Maker. Gallery Mei Tata.jpg|Mei Tata Anime Design Mea Tata web manga.jpg|Mei Tata In The Web Manga Tumblr o4idgvTJMj1rsjikzo5 400.png|Mei Tata In The Anime Screenshot 2018-05-08 at 8.37.52 PM.png|Mei Tata and Krogh 1efacfb0c2fbcebb929ed2998950476e.jpg|Mei Tata and Haoyi Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 12.26.31 PM.png|Mei Tata and Haoyi's Harem tata-mei-118924.jpg 2002.png Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 9.00.45 PM.png Ed254d13aa4c74f75841d3ded0d0a32712c5d9fb hq.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 8.57.34 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 3.23.41 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 8.56.51 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-23 at 6.40.48 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 9.01.40 AM.png Hqdefkault.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-16 at 8.53.52 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-16 at 8.56.31 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-02 at 9.45.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 10.03.37 PM.png Cupids-chocolates.png 05f5e0d762b8259ea3b461020e37968a.jpg 1016a48ed450bdf1242be4c954b59127.jpg Trivia *It's revealed that Mei Tata is 500+ years old of age. *Mei Tata ranked 2nd place in the Popularity Contest with 2,465 votes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters